


[Untitled]

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Dom/sub, Drabble, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, piss kink baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: No title bc it's literally just a drabble of porn. this is dedicated to the aotwt piss cult that probably won't even find this
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> No title bc it's literally just a drabble of porn. this is dedicated to the aotwt piss cult that probably won't even find this

When Eren and Levi started messing around, Levi was quick to learn that Eren  _ loved  _ to be humiliated. It came as a surprise to the Captain, who knew Eren as a proud character who would snarl in the face of disgrace - Eren described it as wanting to be put in place by his superior, and Levi was quick to abide. 

So really, this shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him.

Levi groans and tilts his head back on the couch, gripping Eren’s messy hair with a tight grip. “Oi, I gotta piss, let me up.” His bladder had been filling up since he drank the pot of tea with Hanji that morning, immediately throwing himself into paperwork after they left, without thinking to relieve himself first.

Eren stops at Levi’s words, his mouth firmly encasing Levi’s dick still, eyebrows furrowing in distaste because of  _ course  _ the brat was pouting that he had to stop sucking him off. Levi grunts when puffy, pink lips suckle around the head of his cock harshly, grip tightening, “Eren... I’m serious.”   
  
“So am I,” Eren murmurs when he pulls away, jacking Levi’s length with ease, aided by the spit he had left behind. “C’mon Captain…”   
  
Levi glares down at Eren, hips stuttering when a tanned thumb rubs over the head firmly, digging into the slit and looking up at his superior with glassy eyes he’d learned to perfect, knowing they drove Levi mad. Levi groans when Eren’s fist tightens around his cock almost painfully tight, trying to yank Eren back, but he sits firm on his hunches, leaning close so his warm breath brushes the sensitive skin, “I want it, sir, please?”   
  
Levi clicks his tongue. “You are disgusting.”   
  
“You love it,” Eren grins, confidence brimming in his eyes. “If you  _ really  _ didn’t want this, you would have pushed me back already.” At the silence that follows, Eren hums and squeezes the head. “Does the Captain want to piss all over me?”

The words cause Levi to shiver, and he gasps when a sharp pain hits his groin, feeling his feet shake from where they’re planted on the ground, raising his heels up in his arousal and anticipation. When a pale yellow drop of liquid ran down his shaft, Levi could feel his entire body heat with embarrassment, but the way Eren immediately darts forward and licks a stripe up his cock to catch the drop has him groaning again. “Fuck, Eren-”

“C’mon sir,” Eren  _ whines, _ grip loosening so his hand can crawl down Levi’s member and practically push on his abdomen, right where his bladder is swelling

Levi’s leg thrashes, and he yanks Eren’s hair hard enough to pull a few strands out, tilting his head so he can look at his younger lover properly and admire the fucked out look he already has. He grunts when he sees the heel of Eren’s spare hand digging into his own cock through his pants, but before he can tell anything, Eren’s suckling at the underside of his dick, voice low and warm against the sensitive skin.

_ “Please pee on me, Captain.” _

Those whispers, combined with the hand pushing against his stomach, Levi writhes in rare embarrassment as he urinates. As much as he wants to look away and wallow in shame at his own arousal to the situation, his eyes are fixated on Eren, who lets the no doubt warm liquid race down from where it’s dripped into his hair, down the side of his face and staining his signature green shirt. Eren’s hand moves back to Levi’s cock and his tugging furiously, catching Levi off guard who moans loudly and orgasms in turn - this time, Eren aims Levi’s release towards his face, letting the white liquid catch on his chin and cheek, grinning up at his superior shamelessly

When Eren moves his second hand away, there’s a dark stain in his training pants, and Levi sighs with a laugh. “You’re filthy.”   


Eren  _ glows,  _ “What am I?”

Levi grabs Eren’s chin, grimacing from the mess by tugging Eren up onto his knees properly anyway. “Filthy. My filthy little boy.”   
  
Eren rubs their noses together, “Thank you, sir.”


End file.
